Cross My Heart
by DarkieDucessa
Summary: The Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, and his faithful knight, Frederick. Were a more closely bonded pair ever seen? This is the story of them-how they met, their first loves, the first time they kissed and the time they thought they could never be together again. (Rated T for safety. Chrom x Frederick, Cordelia x Sumia, and others.)


Chrom was three years old when he first met Frederick.

It was early June, and the Exalt was away, surveying the southern regions of Ylisse. The queen wasn't feeling well, and had left Emmeryn to take care of her little brother for the day. The princess was only six years old, though, and didn't really know what to do with him.

The day was bright and warm, so she took him out to the castle gardens. For Chrom, it was the age of dragons and damsels in distress, and it didn't take him long to find a stick and become the 'knight in shining armor'. A tree served as his 'dragon'. He also insisted Emmeryn be his damsel—she agreed only because it was an easy job that constituted of sitting in the tree and occasionally looking distressed. This wasn't hard, as she wasn't a particularly good climber—and after she was up, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get down.

Eventually the 'dragon' was slain, and Chrom told her to come down. She took one look down the trunk of the tree and lost her nerve entirely, choosing instead to cling to her branch for dear life.

Chrom didn't understand why his sister wasn't coming down. He tried to coax her down, saying he would slay another dragon for her or whatever she wanted, but she wouldn't move. And why was she shaking like that?

This was the state they were in when they were happened upon by a young woman, wearing a simple dress and with her dark brown hair tied up in a bandanna. She saw the little prince at the foot of a tree, talking up into it, and came over to investigate.

"Good morning, your little Highness," she said gently to get his attention. He turned to her, slightly startled. "Is anything the matter?"

Chrom pointed up into the tree. "She won' ge' down," he stated.

The woman glanced up, and immediately caught sight of Emmeryn. Her eyes widened slightly. "Well, that won't do at all!" she said. "Are you alright, your Highness?"

Emmeryn was shaking and didn't reply. The woman frowned, then hiked up her skirt a bit and tied it around her waist. "Alright, wait here a moment. I'll get her down." Then she started climbing.

When she reached Emmeryn's branch, she carefully managed to extract the girl's grip from the tree and turn it to her. She climbed down again, even more carefully, but when she tried to put Emmeryn down the girl wouldn't let go.

"Why was she in the tree?" the woman asked of Chrom, her arms still around the little princess.

"She was th' dams'l," Chrom said. "In th' tower."

"You mean she climbed up all that way herself?" The woman laughed slightly. "Well, that's no good. Listen...Why don't you have the damsel be trapped in a cave from now on?"

"No." Chrom was quite stubborn. "Drag'ns use towers."

"Oh, dear. Well, how about I give you another playmate, and you can let your sister rest from damseling for awhile, okay?"

He looked suspicious. "Playma'e?"

"Yes. He's..." She glanced around for a moment. "Freddy? Where'd you go?"

There was a pause, and a bush rustled. Then, very hesitantly, a small boy crept out from behind a tree. He was young, maybe Emmeryn's age, and had a lot of dark brown hair that fell in his face.

"There you are." The woman smiled. "Come over here."

The boy obediently approached her, eying Chrom warily. The little prince stared at him blankly.

"This is my son, Frederick," the woman explained. "Freddy, say hello."

"Hello." The boy's voice was soft and nervous.

The woman bent down next to him. "Freddy, I'm going to take the princess inside. Would you stay here with his Highness until I come back?"

The boy nodded, and she patted his head. "Good boy." Then she left, carrying Emmeryn with her.

For several long minutes, Chrom and Frederick stared at each other. Well, more like Chrom stared at Frederick, and Frederick stared at Chrom's feet.

"'M Chrom," the young prince said abruptly. "D'you wanna be th' drag'n?"

"Okay, your Highness," the other boy replied, still not looking up.

"Said 'm Chrom!" the blue-haired boy insisted.

Frederick blinked, then looked up at him. He smiled faintly. "Okay, Chrom."

"Great!" The young prince beamed. "Now ge' a s'ick! I wanna play knigh' an' drag'n!"

* * *

Chrom was six years old when his father died.

He was still but a child, and didn't properly understand when his big sister told him she was to be crowned Exalt. He'd only ever known his father to hold that title.

"What about Daddy?" he asked, confused.

"Dad's gone." Emmeryn's voice was soft, low. "He went away, and he's never coming back."

"Why not?"

"He's not allowed."

"But he's the Exalt. He's the...he allows _everything._"

"No...There are other rulers, other kingdoms. He only allows things here, in Ylisse. Don't you remember History class?"

"Me 'n Fred always pass notes in History class."

"Fred and _I_," Emmeryn corrected, smiling faintly. "Honestly, do you ever do anything _without_ Frederick anymore?"

Chrom paused. "I sleep without him," he said after a moment.

Emmeryn laughed, then sobered. "Well...you understand what I've told you, right?"

"Daddy's not coming back, and you're the Exalt," Chrom repeated.

"Not yet!" the princess corrected. "I have to be crowned first."

"When's that, then?"

"Tomorrow. Mom wants it done as soon as possible."

There was a moment of silence. "Why isn't she Exalt now?" Chrom asked suddenly.

"Because she wasn't born into the royal line."

"What?"

"Dad's dad was the Exalt before him. Mom married into it, you see?"

The young prince frowned, concentrating as hard as he could, before finally brightening. "Yeah, I get it!"  
Emmeryn smiled. "I'll send someone to bring you to the hall when it's time. Try to clean yourself up, 'kay?"

"You're not my mom," Chrom grumped, but he nodded all the same.

x-x

About an hour later, the boys met for 'sparring practice', as Chrom referred to their play fights now. Frederick was nine years old and had already hit a growth spurt—he was a whole foot taller than Chrom, though what muscles he had were still thin and wiry. He sat beside a tree, but he stood up immediately when he saw the young prince approaching.

"Didja hear Em's gonna be Exalt tomorrow?" Chrom asked.

Frederick nodded. "Mom told me."

"...It's 'cos Dad's not coming home," the blue-haired boy added. "And Mom married into the line, so she doesn't get to be Exalt."

Frederick nodded again, though he'd already known about both—he was older and wiser in the world than Chrom. "My dad's not coming home either," he said quietly.

"Yours too?" the prince asked, surprised.

"Mhm. He and the Exalt, they...they went away at the same time. There was a big battle and they had to go." Frederick didn't want to be the one to explain death to Chrom, certainly not at this time.

"That sucks!" the blue-haired boy griped, flopping down on the grass. "Why is everyone going away all of a sudden?!"

"The battle made a lot of people leave," the other boy agreed, sitting down again next to Chrom.

"Well, Em and Mom and Lissa better not leave too," the young prince said.

"Indeed."

There was a long pause. Chrom lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky, while Fred remained perfectly still.

"...You know, my dad and yours...they were kind of like you and I," Frederick suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"They grew up together. My dad was your dad's best knight."

"Like knight and dragon!" Chrom said eagerly.

Frederick laughed faintly. "Yeah, but without the dragon and with an Exalt in command of the knight."

"'Co-mand'?"

"It means he's the knight's boss."

"Oh."

"My dad followed your dad everywhere...did everything for him. He even...went away first, so yours didn't have to go so fast."

"That was nice of him," Chrom said lightly.

"Yes..." Frederick paused, then impulsively said; "Could I be that for you?"

"What?" The young prince sat up, regarding his friend curiously.

"I'll be your knight. I'll be your best knight!" Frederick said, warming to the subject. "If someone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. If someone tries to make you go away forever, I'll be there to keep you here. If someone else goes away, I'll stay here to make sure you're safe. Like my dad was to yours."

"...Really?" Chrom asked, slightly taken aback. "Promise? Cross your heart?"

Frederick crossed his heart and nodded. "I promise. I'll always be here for you...my lord."

The young prince smiled. "...Thanks..."

x-x

The crowning of Emmeryn as the next Exalt was a sober occasion. Chrom took a long bath beforehand (at his sister's insistence), and stood beside Frederick and his mother while the official put the crown on his big sister's head. His mother held baby Lissa in her arms, and watched the proceedings with tears in her eyes.

It was such a big hall. Chrom had seen his father here many times, giving out orders, 'commanding'. He had been so big, larger than life, even. Compared to that, Emmeryn was...small. So small, so shy and weak. Walking down the hall had seemed to take hours.

When she knelt, the young prince felt a shiver go down his spine. Unconsciously, his hand strayed to Frederick's, and gripped it tightly. The brunette didn't resist.

* * *

Chrom was fifteen years old when he first discovered romance.

For the past seven years, he had dedicated himself to his training, in matters of both the mind and the body. He'd hit his growth spurt, and had surpassed his big sister, though he was still a few inches shorter than Frederick. He had several friends now from his practices, with several promising knighthood candidates among them—but Frederick, true to his promise, had remained his steadfast companion through everything.

At eighteen years old, Frederick could easily have done something else with his life, but he had chosen to swear himself in to the Ylissean Royal Knights—directly under Chrom's command, at the prince's request, which Emmeryn had easily granted. These days he followed his prince everywhere, doing whatever was asked of him without a moment's hesitation. The ten-year-old princess, Lissa, thought this was quite funny, but Frederick was undaunted.

Emmeryn, in the meantime, had grown into a kind and gentle young woman, and had worked hard to spread peace and warmth throughout Ylisse, even after her mother's death three years past. She had traveled, and had had her fair share of ugly encounters—she even bore scars of the abuse her people had given her due to her father—but for now she was safe at home.

It was early August, at the height of the social season. Duke and Duchess Themis were hosting a ball, and Emmeryn had decided they would all attend. 'All', of course, did not include Frederick, and so despite Chrom's protests the faithful knight was left behind.

The royals were a bit late, and the ball was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Still, they were given an introduction, and taken to meet their host's family.

There were two young girls of the family—one was fourteen, the other ten. Both had blond hair curled into ringlets, and petite pink dresses with bows and frills.

"My niece and ward, Arabella, and my daughter, Maribelle," Duke Themis introduced proudly, and both girls curtsied.

"Charmed," they chorused.

Lissa tried to curtsy, but tripped on her skirt and stumbled. Maribelle, the younger one, took a quick step forward and caught her. "Careful! You nearly fell!" she said, slightly annoyed.

The young princess flushed. "I-I'm not used to wearing skirts," she admitted as Duke Themis and Emmeryn walked on. Chrom waited, watching the girls curiously.

"What?" Maribelle asked incredulously. "But—you're a princess!"

"I like catching frogs..." Lissa mumbled. "And all these skirts are too long!"  
"A lady must never show skin above her ankles," Maribelle informed her primly. "...But I can teach you how not to trip, if you like, your Highness."

Lissa brightened immediately. "Would you really? That would be great! Please?"

"Certainly!"

And the two girls walked off, chatting as if they'd known each other all their lives.

The other girl regarded Chrom curiously. "...You aren't quite like the other boys I've met here," she commented cautiously.

He turned her attention back to her. "What do you mean?"

"You're...well, you do not strut about and speak fancy words, your Highness," she clarified. "You seem more...honest."

"Honestly?"

She laughed faintly. "Yes, quite."

Chrom smiled. "...Arabella, wasn't it?"

"Peh!" She emitted a rather unladylike snort, then quickly covered her mouth with one hand, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Excuse me. My aunt...she thought matching names for my cousin and I would be adorable, and convinced my mother into it..."

"Ah." He paused. "Do you have something else you'd rather I called you?"

"My friends call me Aria," she told him shyly. "Because it it close to Ara, and I am told I have a lovely singing voice..."

"Aria, then," Chrom said cheerfully.

Just then, the band's song ended, and soon a slow song began. Couples began to move out onto the floor. Impulsively, Chrom offered Aria his arm.

"I'm no dancer, but if you'll have me..." he said hesitantly.

With a soft smile, she took his arm and stepped up to his side. "I would be honored, your Highness," she replied.

And when they walked onto the floor, everyone thought a more handsome couple had never been seen.

(Certainly Emmeryn wished she had a partner like her brother, instead of the rather haughty visiting prince of Plegia she was with.)

* * *

Chrom was still fifteen when he had his first kiss.

It was the next-to-last day of December, and everyone was making plans for New Year's. Emmeryn had arranged for a grand ball to be held at the castle, and everyone was invited, nobility and peasantry alike—an unusual gesture, but one much appreciated by most.

When Chrom heard that Duke Themis' family was coming, his heart skipped a few beats. Ever since that first ball when he and Arabella had danced half the dances together, she had been lingering on his mind—and since he hadn't seen her since late October, when she and Maribelle came to a party on Lissa's invitation, he was quite eager to see her again.

One reason for this was from a tradition one of his friends, Vaike, had told him about—that particular New Year's tradition of kissing at the end of the countdown. Chrom had never kissed anyone before, nor seen it done, but he'd heard about it and was quite curious. And wondered if he could do it with Arabella the next day.

But he didn't want to be embarrassed—so he went to Frederick for help.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked bluntly.

Frederick glanced up from the lance he was polishing. "...Once," he replied.

"Really? Who?" the young prince asked lightly.

The knight flushed ever so slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Idle curiosity. And..." Chrom paused. "Well, Vaike told me about this New Year's tradition..."

"Ah." Frederick laughed slightly and set the lance aside. "I see. I did partake in it once, two years ago...on a dare."

"And you didn't tell me?" Chrom asked, mock offended.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well...how is it done?"

"...Might I presume you have someone in mind when you speak about this tradition?"

"Maybe."

Frederick paused for a moment. "Lady Arabella is coming to the ball tomorrow," he commented.

"Indeed she is," Chrom agreed, trying not to blush at the thought.

He was failing, and Frederick didn't miss it. "I'm not the best person to ask about this. I don't know much about kissing either," he stated.

"Yeah, but you're the only one I'd talk to about this," the young prince said. "So...what is it, anyway?"

"...Kissing...well..." Frederick impulsively picked up Chrom's hand and pressed his lips against it. "That's one kind of kiss," he informed the blue-haired boy after a moment, releasing his hand as well, "but usual 'romantic' kissing is on the mouth."

Chrom was definitely blushing now. "I see."

There was a brief pause. Then he asked, shyly; "I, er...could I...p-practice with you?"

Frederick was silent for a long moment. Then he said; "If you wish, you may pretend I am Lady Arabella."

"Nobody said she was who I wanted to kiss," Chrom said automatically.

"Yes, of course. Well..." Frederick stood up. "If I was the girl you wanted, and this was tomorrow night...what would you do?"

Chrom stood up as well, looking up at Frederick warily. "Um...She wouldn't be quite that tall, but..." He thought a moment, then took the brunette's hand in his. "I guess I'd do...something like this..."

Leaning up to reach, he nervously brushed his lips against Frederick's. After a moment, he tried again, and was startled when the brunette kissed back.

"That's what she might do," Frederick mumbled in explanation. "Just practice..."

Chrom wasn't quite sure how long they were kissing, but when he pulled back his ears and face were burning, and he felt a little woozy.

"G-good practice," he managed out of his daze.

Frederick nodded stiffly. "Yes, quite," he replied, his voice flat.

Chrom took a deep breath to clear his head. "Thanks, Fred. I'll see you later!" Then he hurried off, his head in a bit of a daze.

x-x

The following night, Chrom took Arabella out to the balcony as the countdown started. And when it hit one, he kissed her. He was startled by how soft her lips were, in comparison to his practice partner's.

They weren't the only couple kissing at that moment. Maribelle was showing Lissa how she'd seen one of her friends do it. A young woman with pegasus feathers in her hair was having her first kiss with another girl.

And Frederick was with a sweet young brunette, and—if anything—trying to reassure himself.

* * *

Chrom was sixteen when he asked Frederick about a certain romantic notion

He and Arabella had been together for over a year now, to the point where she had gotten her uncle's permission to room in the castle, so they could see each other more often. He spent a lot of time with her these days, doing everything from studying tactics and politics to merely walking in the gardens together. Frederick was always there in the background, but Chrom was starting to think he was distracted by something. They didn't spend nearly as much time together as before Arabella.

But Chrom still considered him his closest friend, and so it was he that he sought out to solve a personal problem.

"I mean, she has to be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," the prince was saying. "She's so beautiful and smart and understanding, I...I feel like I could tell her anything!"

Frederick's expression was flat and emotionless. "So what did you wish to ask me about?" he asked, trying to ignore the hearts in Chrom's eyes that he could so easily imagine.

"Well, I turned sixteen last month, and she's almost fifteen..." the prince said vaguely. "...How old do you have to be to get married?"

Frederick visibly flinched, and Chrom automatically stepped away. "Is that...really what you want?" the knight asked warily.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Chrom demanded, a bit harshly.

"Of course not," Frederick quickly assured him. "I...I was merely startled. As far as ages go... I'm not sure what the minimum age is, but two or three years would be safe...However, if you were really in a hurry, and her family agreed, I suppose you could do it faster. Though... I encourage you to think this out as thoroughly as you can, before taking any action."

Chrom was quiet for a long moment. Then he turned and walked away.

Frederick sighed. "I meant no offense..." he murmured, but the prince was out of earshot.

* * *

A month later, however, Chrom learned what heartbreak felt like.

Despite his annoyance with Frederick's odd behavior, he had stalled for weeks now, still thinking about all the logistics and whatever else he could occupy himself with. But really, he couldn't see why he shouldn't marry Arabella—she was young, beautiful, smart, wise beyond her years, mature, and even of noble blood...what was there not to like?

Then one day, he thought he might sneak up and surprise her before her morning ride. So he went down to the stables and hid in the stall of Frederick's bay mare, Clara (she was named after the knight's mother). He put some straw over himself and looked through a knothole in the wood.

Arabella came in, wearing her elegant purple and white riding outfit. Her golden curls seemed to glisten in the sunlight, but her eyes looked weary and nervous.

He considered standing up, but just then he heard footsteps and stopped. He waited.

Then a dark-cloaked figure came into his view, stepping in front of Arabella. They began to speak, and Chrom had to strain to pick out their words;

"How is your progress?" came softly from the stranger.

"Excellent," replied Arabella. "I have him wrapped around my finger."

"Very good. The Duke will be pleased. Do you know the extent of his intentions?"

"The princess believes he might propose."

Chrom's heart skipped a beat as he finally realized they were talking about him.

"Excellent! You have been busy."  
"I try. ...How have you been?"

"Fine. He runs me ragged, but I still get rest."

"Good..."

Arabella leaned up towards the stranger, and Chrom thought his heart had stopped when he realized they were kissing.

"What if he does propose?" Arabella murmured. "What shall I do?"

"Go along with it, of course. The Duke will be furious if you don't."

"But I don't love him."

"You think that matters?"

Arabella sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way..."

"Neither of us do, my love. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Yes..."

They kissed again, and then the stranger disappeared. A few minutes later, Arabella rode out on her silver gelding.

Chrom finally stood up and felt like a dead man walking. Clara nickered and nibbled at his hair. He listlessly patted her head, then climbed out of the stall and left the stables.

x-x

Frederick started when Chrom stumbled into his room in the barracks, looking as though somebody had died. "My lord?" he asked, confused. "...Why do you have straw in your hair?"

"You were right," Chrom said hoarsely.

"What?"

The prince walked over to Frederick's bed and sat on it, his eyes listless and damp. "She doesn't love me. She never did. It...she did it all for her uncle...she loves the messenger he sends her..."

Frederick paused. Then he walked over and shut the door that Chrom had come through. "I see."

Chrom looked up as Frederick walked back into his view. "Did you know?" he asked roughly.

The brunette nodded, sadly. "I saw her meet with the messenger, once. It was purely by accident, but..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chrom asked.

"Would you have believed me?" Frederick countered.

The prince nodded understandingly. Then, all of a sudden, he let his face fall into his hands, and he burst into tears.

In an instant, Frederick was at his side. Chrom cried into his shoulder, and Frederick never said a word—but then, nothing really needed to be said.

x-x

Later, when he was feeling better, he asked Frederick to speak with Arabella.

"You do not wish to yourself?" the knight asked.

"Quite honestly...I never want to see her again." Chrom's voice was deathly quiet. "Just see if there's any way I can get her out of here, without...making it obvious."

x-x

And a few hours after that, Frederick told him that he'd offered Arabella a few hundred gold to leave—enough for her and her messenger to make a home in a small village somewhere. That, and the promise that her uncle would be kept away from her, was enough to make her agree. She would wait a few days for the messenger to return, then leave with him and her money, while Frederick would deal with Duke Themis.

"She asked me to say goodbye for her," Frederick said, almost as an afterthought. "And that she understands why you don't want to see her."

Chrom was beyond emotion now, and merely nodded. "Just tell her...good luck."

As Frederick turned to leave, Chrom added; "Remember when I said Arabella was the best thing that had happened to me?"

The knight paused. "Yes..."

"...Well...she wasn't. Frederick...you're my best friend. You're always there, even when I forget. Just like you promised." Chrom smiled. "I...thank you, Fred. Thank you so much."

Frederick didn't turn around, but his smile was the brightest it had ever been. "You're welcome, my lord."

A week later, and Arabella was out of his life forever. His sisters couldn't say they understood, but after Frederick explained it to them at Chrom's request, they knew better than to mention it again.

* * *

Chrom was nineteen before he fell in love again.

After Arabella, he had felt so crushed and violated that he never wanted to love again. So he'd decided to ignore all mentions of such—ignore it when his friends, now called his Shepards, flirted with each other, ignored it when his fourteen-year-old sister went on blind dates arranged by Maribelle and Stahl started writing love poetry about imaginary women. He'd begun to see love as pointless.

But then there was Frederick. His best friend, the one that'd stayed with him, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He loved him.

It seemed such a curious thought—that Frederick, the boy that he'd used to fight with sticks in this very castle, that he'd used to compete with in height and argue over weapons with, could ever elicit feelings like these. Feelings like those he'd had for Arabella, but...more so. Far stronger, far more wonderful. Thinking back on it, Chrom wondered if that 'practice kissing' session had been his subconscious pushing through...these days, he thought if they tried that again, he wouldn't be able to keep himself off of Frederick again.

It scared him—these feelings, the way he felt now whenever he heard Frederick's voice, or saw his face. Sometimes he wondered if he was ill, or dying, or under a curse—this didn't seem like it could possibly be natural, that he could feel for anyone so strongly after his poor experiences in the past.

Maybe that was why. Arabella had shattered everything else, so all he had left was this intensity for Frederick.

Chrom often thought he was becoming as obsessive as said knight—just about something other than sweeping footpaths...

Not that he could tell him about it. He knew Frederick would do anything for him, and that included pretending to love him if he knew that was how Chrom felt. And that would be like Arabella all over again.

So he could never tell. And that hurt almost as much as Arabella's betrayal had.

x-x

It was late August, and Frederick's twenty-third birthday was approaching. Chrom pretended not to think more of it than anyone else's birthday, but inwardly he was a mess—should he get him a present? would that be giving it away? should it be cheap or expensive? And what, exactly, would it be, if there was one?

As confused as he was, it was impossible for nobody to notice. Oddly enough, though, Frederick wasn't the first.

"Are you alright, Chrom?" Lissa asked him one day, seemingly out of nowhere. They were in the training yard, taking a short break while Frederick sparred with Sully and Sumia was given a few pointers by a young redhead pegasus knight that the prince didn't recognize.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"You've been distracted all week. It's not like you." The fourteen-year-old princess leaned against the wall next to her brother and wished, not for the first time, that she wasn't wearing a hoop skirt and could sit down. "What's up? Is it about Frederick?"

Chrom laughed quietly. "Sort of. Maybe. I mean, he's my best friend...I feel like I should do something for him, but I have no idea what."

"Give him the day off?" Lissa suggested.

"Thought of that, and I will, but I doubt he'll do anything different."

"That's probably true." The princess frowned, thinking. "...Man, I get why you're distracted! I can't think of anything at all!"

Chrom paused. "Actually, Lissa...Do you know if he...likes anyone?" His voice lowered on the last couple words.

"Likes...Oh!" She thought for a minute. "I have no idea. I did hear..." Her voice lowered as well, "...that a few years ago, he kissed Sumia on New Year's. For that tradition, y'know."

Chrom nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I could put in a good word for him...?"

Lissa laughed slightly. "You'd better ask him about it first, then, or that could get awkward!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Chrom!"

The prince glanced up, and saw that Sully and Frederick were now regarding him. It was the former that had spoken. "This guy's getting tired. Wanna step in?" she asked.

"Sure." Chrom picked up Falchion from where it leaned against the wall and walked in. His right arm, sleeveless to show the Brand of the Exalt he bore on his shoulder, brushed against Frederick's arm as they passed, and he hoped his shiver wasn't visible.

x-x

The twenty-sixth of August eventually rolled around. Chrom, of course, gave Frederick the day off—which, of course, changed nothing at all, despite the prince's protests that the knight relax for once in his life. (Those pebbles on the path really weren't hurting anyone...) There were a few presents from the other Shepards, but other than that, the day didn't seem much different than any other.

There was one unusual thing that happened, though, and Chrom was its only witness. Walking to the training yard after lunch, he caught a glimpse of someone behind a tree. Curious, he stealthily edged around to get a clearer view.

Frederick was there. And Sumia

They were kissing.

Chrom walked away as quickly as he could, certain that his pounding heart could be heard from miles away.

Despite himself, he was out of sorts for the rest of the day, breaking even more things than usual during training and even losing to Sully, something that hadn't happened in ages.

Lissa tried to ask him about it, but he denied anything having happened.

When dinner rolled around, Sumia and Stahl came out with a slightly messy chocolate cake for Frederick. He protested that it wasn't necessary, but it was still there, so everyone had a piece. It was actually quite good, though Chrom didn't think he was enjoying it as much as he should have.

The sun went down, and one by one everyone went off to bed. Frederick sat on one side of the room, cleaning his armor, while Chrom stood on the opposite side, aimlessly messing around with his equipment.

Lissa was the last to leave, shooting the pair a couple concerned looks before closing the door. After her footsteps subsided, there was silence for several long minutes.

Then Frederick set down his shoulder piece and asked; "Is there something you wish to speak to me about, my lord?"

Chrom, startled by the sudden noise, glanced up. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been turning Falchion in your hands for the past ten minutes, but you aren't looking at it."

The prince glanced down at said sword, then laughed and set it aside. "I suppose I have..."

"My lord." Frederick stood up, returning the shoulder piece to the rest of the armor. "You have been out of sorts all day. Is something the matter?"

"No...not exactly..."

"...I don't think I believe that." Frederick's voice was stern, serious. "I don't believe you do, either."

Chrom sighed slightly. "Well...I was going to ask you if...there was anyone in particular that you...liked." He flushed faintly as he asked, feeling awkward. "I mean, well...I thought, if there was someone...maybe I could put a good word in for you, or...something. As a present..."

Frederick was quiet, so Chrom impulsively added; "Should I be talking to Sumia, then?"

"Sumia?" the brunette asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Because I...er..." His tongue seemed determined to embarrass him. "I thought you two were...I mean...I saw you..."

Frederick laughed unexpectedly, and the sudden sound made Chrom jump. "What?" the prince asked.

"Sumia is my friend, but I do not feel that way about her," Frederick said decisively. "And neither does she. You see...well...you are not the only one that's come to me for 'practice'."

Chrom blinked. "Oh. ..._Oh_. Seriously?"

Frederick nodded. "She had someone else, and she didn't want to embarrass herself, so she asked me if I would practice with her."

"...But Lissa told me you kissed her once before," Chrom said blankly. "On New Year's."

"Indeed. And Maribelle has kissed Lissa on New Year's, and that didn't mean anything."

Chrom nodded understandingly. Then he blinked again. "Huh?!"

Frederick laughed again. "Ask her, if you wish. I'm certain she won't deny it."

He had been subtly approaching for the past minute, and was now a few feet from Chrom. The prince hoped he couldn't hear his heart pounding. "W-well, that aside...um..._is_ there anyone you'd like me to...put a word in for?"

There was a lengthy pause, and Chrom thought he might suffocate in it. Then, with his gaze shifting to the floor, Frederick finally said; "There is...one person."

"R-really?" Chrom cursed himself inwardly for stammering. "Who?"

"It doesn't...matter." Frederick's voice had lowered substantially, and Chrom instinctively took a step forward to hear him better. "They are beyond my reach..."

Chrom took another step. They were close enough to touch now, and he wondered why he was moving forward like this. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Is she with someone else?"

"No..." Frederick looked up again, meeting Chrom's eyes with his own. "Just...beyond me."

The prince frowned, slightly confused. "What, like higher rank? That would mean...er...it's not E-Emmeryn, is it?"

"No," the brunette said automatically. "It's not Emmeryn."

"Uh...Lissa?" Chrom guessed.

Frederick stared at him for a moment that seemed to last hours. Then he sighed, stepped forward, and kissed Chrom soundly on the mouth.

The blue-haired boy's heart started beating so fast he thought it might burst right out of his chest, but he didn't move to do anything other than kiss his knight back.

And when Frederick pulled back for a breath, Chrom didn't give him time to speak, but leaned in to kiss him again. His confidence building, he wrapped his arms around the brunette, pressing up against him, clinging to him as if for dear life.

His foot slipped, and he fell backwards against the wall under Frederick's weight, but the force of the wood slamming into his back didn't deter him in the slightest. He felt the knight's hands, so hard and warm, brushing against the side of his face and his hair, and he thought he might've moaned slightly.

They hardly took the time to breath between kissing—who needed that? This was more important.

But Chrom finally took a pause, just to say; "I love you."

And Frederick murmured back; "I love you, too."

Then they kissed again, and only then did things truly feel right.

x-x

When Chrom woke the morning of August the twenty-seventh, he thought he must be the happiest man alive.

He sat up and registered the candle on the bedside table, giving him light. The sun wouldn't be up for another hour at least, and the faint light in the sky outside the window wasn't nearly enough to see by, hence the candle. He supposed Frederick must be awake.

"My lord."

The soft voice startled him, and he looked over to see the knight next to the wall, just pulling his shirt on.

Chrom smiled. "Frederick." He slid out of bed, the blanket still wrapped halfway around him, and walked over to give him a kiss. "You don't need to call me that."

"I'm afraid it is necessary," was the quiet reply.

"No, it's really not." Chrom kissed him again, and one of his hands involuntarily ran down Frederick's arm.

The knight caught the prince's hand in his own and sighed slightly. "It really is. This...this cannot be."

Chrom pulled back, the hurt showing on his face. "What? Why not?"

"...You are a prince of Ylisse..." Frederick explained. "You need to have children. Heirs."

"Can't Lissa and Em take care of that?"

"Something might happen. One can never take too many precautions."

"Yes, one can," Chrom said, more harshly than he'd intended. "Frederick...I thought we were more important than that."

"...Duty...will always come before love." The knight sounded as though he was reciting lines. "No matter how different we wish it were...we don't have a choice."

"But..." Chrom searched for words, but nothing would come to his tongue. "W-why spend the night if you were just going to say this?"

Frederick smiled sadly. "I don't want you to be sad. I want nothing more than your happiness. I...I wanted you to know you were loved, and Gods, I wanted it too. But...could we not...pretend this didn't happen? Just stay friends...?"

"I don't want to just stay friends," Chrom mumbled.

"Please try, my lord," Frederick implored. "If you do...maybe you'll find someone else. Someone who can make you happy...far happier than I ever could."

"...Is that what would make you happy, Frederick...?" Chrom asked softly.

Frederick was quiet for a moment. "...I think it is for the best."

"...Then, if you insist..." the prince said reluctantly.

The brunette lightly touched Chrom's face, paused, then leaned in for one last kiss. "I should go now. I'll see you in a few hours," he said quietly.

Chrom nodded. "...I'll always love you," he said.

Frederick took a step back. "I know."

After he left, Chrom sat on the bed and stared out the window. He sat there as the sun slowly crept up and then ascended the horizon altogether, and when he finally left the room, he was resigned beyond tears.

* * *

Chrom was twenty before he was given hope again.

He and his Shepards had taken to traveling the country, rooting out bandits and evildoers and generally making Ylisse safer. They had found a few companions on the way—namely, the mysterious green-haired girl called Xia, whom they had found unconscious in a field with a severe case of amnesia. She had quickly proved her prowess in both combat and strategy, and was now their top tactician.

Unfortunately, soon after finding her, a new blight had arisen in Ylisse—the Risen, dead soldiers that walked again. Their purpose remained unknown, and likely would for some time, as Plegia had declared war soon after the Risen had first appeared, and they occupied Chrom and his forces for a long time.

They had even caused Emmeryn's death—her sacrifice, to save Chrom from an unbearable choice—and he would never forgive them for that.

The day of the final battle was fast approaching, and the Ylissean army was camped for the night, just inside Plegia's borders. They were reinforced by the troops of Regna Ferox, and they were in good spirits, all too ready to end the war once and for all.

Chrom was sitting just outside his tent, watching the others from a distance. Frederick had made a fire, and he and the other Shepards were having their dinner around it, talking and laughing together. Virion was describing one of his 'heroic' exploits to Lissa and Sully; the former was enraptured, by the latter seemed to be laughing at him. Next to Sully, Stahl was talking to the young manakete girl, Nowi, waving around a chicken leg for emphasis, which made her laugh. Maribelle was offering Ricken a cup of tea, which the boy accepted nervously, while Panne shared a carrot with Kellam (it took Chrom a few minutes to realize he was there). Miriel seemed to be explaining something to Lon'qu, and in the process had gotten close enough to him to make him sweat, something she'd so far failed to notice. Gaius was sitting awfully close to Lissa, and seemed to be sewing something, a lollipop hanging halfway out of his mouth as he concentrated. And Frederick was talking with Cordelia, laughing about something, while Sumia leaned against the redhead and dozed.

Frederick...

As they had agreed, they'd remained friends and nothing more. Chrom's feelings had been somewhat sated just by knowing that they were returned, and he was much better at hiding his emotions now. This relationship had helped with that...if you could really call it a relationship.

"Why aren't you with them?"

The sudden voice startled him, and he looked up to see Xia standing near him. "Xia! You snuck up on me there," he said, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "I'm not really hungry, that's all."

"That doesn't mean you have to sit way back here," the tactician said softly. She walked forward and sat down next to Chrom, drawing her knees up in front of her.

"I felt like sitting back here," Chrom said defensively. "What about you?"

"I'm avoiding Tharja." She shuddered slightly. "I mean, I'm flattered, really, but...one can only be stalked so much before it gets just too creepy to take."

Chrom laughed quietly. "I see. Where is she, anyway?"

"I asked Olivia to distract her."

The prince quickly racked his brain, trying to remember who that was. "...Wasn't Olivia that girl that picked us up from the Midmire?" he asked.

Xia nodded. "She's a dancer. Sweet, kind...beautiful..."

"I remember she was...very shy," Chrom commented.

"She is," Xia confirmed.

"How does she manage dancing, then?"

"When it's important, she forgets to be shy. In the midst of battle, or on the stage. But you should see her when she's practicing..." Xia laughed. "Or rather, you can't see her when she's practicing. She always runs off into the woods, so no one will watch."

"Have you ever seen her practice?" Chrom was curious.

"Once. I followed her. She wasn't very happy when she caught me, though..." The green-haired girl took a few pieces of wood out of her pocket and fitted them together via the slots in the sides. "I actually promised her I would help her make a stage, though. She said it was always her dream to have her own stage...I'm not much of a carpenter, though. But I thought I could make her a stage in miniature..." Xia laughed again. "Kinda silly, right?"

"No, that's...sweet." Chrom smiled. "I guess you really like her, huh?"

The tactician nodded. "Yeah. I've only known her for a bit, but...we just sort of 'click', you know? That's how I feel...Like we were meant to be friends."

"...Just friends?" Chrom asked teasingly.

Xia blushed. "For now."

The prince glanced back over at the Shepards. "Well, going a step further wouldn't be much of a leap," he commented. "I mean, look at everybody else..."

The green-haired girl nodded, smiling. "I may have calculated a few strategies to help them along a bit...get them closer..."

"So you're a tactician _and_ a matchmaker?" Chrom asked.

"Sorta. At least...remember how I said that I can 'see' things, way back when?"

"Yes."

"Well...I can sorta 'see' when certain couples like each other, too," Xia admitted. "It's hard, but if I squint..."

Chrom blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's how I've been helping some of 'em along. For instance..." She squinted. "Nowi has a crush on Stahl."

"Really?" Chrom glanced over at them. Nowi was sitting in Stahl's lap, showing him a pretty blue bird feather. Both were smiling brightly. "...Okay, that one wasn't hard," he said after a moment. "What about...Gaius?"

A pause. "...He thinks your sister's sweet."

"Okay..." The prince thought for a moment. "How about Frederick?"

Xia laughed. "You already know who _he_ likes."

Chrom's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his tone level.

"...Chrom, I may be the only one who has an idea of what she's looking at, but I'm certainly not the only one to notice _something_ going on with you two," the girl said flatly. "You're good, I admit. But not enough."

The blue-haired boy sighed deeply. "I thought I was getting better at this..." he mumbled, dropping the pretense. "It's just...hard."

Xia nodded. "And the reason you aren't open about it is because...you're a prince?" she guessed.

"Yes," he confirmed. "And I need to have heirs, in case anything happened to..." His voice lowered sadly. "Emmeryn. Which...I suppose it did, now. So I really do need to..."

Xia was quiet for a few minutes. Then she said, quietly; "You know...remember when Cordelia showed up in the pass? And Sumia flew out to help her, even though it was against my strategy, and I yelled at her later because Lissa had gotten hurt a bit because of it?"

Chrom nodded, not understanding where this was going.

"Well...Think of it as Sumia to Cordelia...is like Frederick to you," she said softly. "...And they've always wanted to have kids..."

"Oh, Xiiiaaa!"

The tactician shot to her feet, stuffing the work-in-progress miniature stage back into her pocket. "Crap, here she comes!" she muttered, and dashed off. Moments later, Tharja appeared out of the shadows of the tent, with a wicked smile on her face.

"You cannot run foreeeverrrr!" she called, hurrying after Xia with a faint purple glow around her hands, eyes shining.

Chrom stared into the distance, ignoring them, and thought.

x-x

A week passed. The battle was fought and won, and the war was ended. Everyone finally had the chance to take a break and relax, and love was on the minds of many a Shepard.

Chrom's was among them, which was the reason he asked Frederick if he could—subtly—find Cordelia and Sumia and bring them to his tent, so he could discuss something with them.

About an hour later, the three of them came in. Frederick was about to leave, but Chrom gestured him back. "This concerns all four of us. I want you here, too."

He nodded and sat down with the girls, somewhat puzzled.

Cordelia was obviously nervous, so it was Sumia who asked; "What did you want to talk about, Chrom? Was there something wrong with that pie I gave you?"

The prince blinked. "Um...no, the pie was fine."

"Oh, do you want another one, then?" the girl asked. "Because I was thinking about making one anyway, and I could give you some if you want—"

"No, this has nothing to do with pie!" Despite himself, Chrom laughed. "It's about...quite frankly, it's about marriage."

Sumia blinked. Cordelia and Frederick stiffened noticeably, but said nothing.

"M-marriage?" the brunette girl asked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well..." Chrom tried to think of a good way to put it. "Xia...told me that you two were..." He gestured vaguely at the girls.

Sumia was not good with subtlety. "Were what?" she asked innocently.

"Together?" Frederick volunteered.

"Yeah," Chrom agreed. "That."

Both girls blushed. Cordelia looked down at her hands in her lap. "S-s-so what?" she managed nervously. "I-is there s-something w-wrong with th-that?"

"No. No, of course not!" Chrom said quickly. "But it has something to do with...what I wanted to talk about, so I was just checking..."

"You said you wanted to talk about...m-marriage?" Sumia asked. "I mean, it's not that w-we've thought about it much, or that we r-really could if we wanted to...is it even allowed? I don't know..."

She was so flustered, it was getting to Chrom. "That's not quite what I meant...I mean...Gods, this conversation went so well in my head..." he muttered. "Look, she said you wanted kids, right?"

Cordelia's blush deepened. "Y-yes..."

"Well...I'm the prince of Ylisse. Soon I'll be the Exalt. And I..." Chrom regarded Frederick carefully, "...need kids, too. Heirs."

Frederick's eyes lit up slightly as he got what Chrom was saying—but he was still startled when the blue-haired boy leaned forward and kissed him.

Sumia gasped slightly in surprise. Cordelia just stared.

Chrom leaned back again, slightly flushed. Then he looked back at the girls. "So..." he said carefully. "I thought maybe we could work something out here."

"Work...what...?" Sumia was still confused, but Cordelia got the idea surprisingly fast.

"He means we could marry them," she said, her stammer vanishing. "Frederick and I, you and my lord. Then we could have children, and my lord would have heirs."

"But...what about us?" Sumia asked.

"Outwardly, we would be two...'normal' couples," Frederick said, meeting Chrom's eyes thoughtfully. "But secretly, out of the people's sight, we could have the ones we really wanted...Is that not the idea?"

Chrom nodded. "Exactly. Does that all make sense...?"

Sumia's eyes lit up. "I get it! That's...wow, that actually works pretty well...!"

"Tell me, my lord..." Frederick said curiously. "Did you truly come up with all this yourself, or was Xia involved?"

"Why do you think she was involved?" Chrom asked indignantly.

"She's much more of a...'matchmaker' than you, is she not?"

"True."

"And this is fantastic for you, Cordelia!" Sumia was saying delightedly. "We can still be together, and you can even have Chrom on the side!"

Chrom hadn't thought it was possible for Cordelia to look more embarrassed, but apparently it was. "S-S-S-Sumia!" she cried. "Y-you p-p-promised n-never to t-tell!"

"Tell?" Chrom asked, confused. "Tell what?"

"Oh Gods," the redhead mumbled.

"...Cordelia," Frederick stated flatly, "has had a crush on my lord for several years. One that persists despite all other romances, apparently."

"Please kill me now," Cordelia whispered to Sumia. The brunette shook her head, laughed, and wrapped her arm around the redhead's.

"...Well, this just got awkward," Chrom said lightly. "Even with her...?"

"It's that 'unrequited first love' thing that refuses to go away," Sumia told him. "Or something. It only shows when you're around, really."

"O-kay..."

"This is only a suggestion," Frederick said, "but perhaps it would be best to spend a few months in her company before proposing? To give the illusion of it being real?"

Chrom nodded. "That is...if you'll have me, Cordelia."

"M-my lord?" she asked, looking up at him shyly.

"...Will you marry me?"

She fainted. Chrom blinked. Sumia laughed into her hands, and even Frederick cracked a smile.

"Didn't think that would happen," the prince said cheerfully. "Should I take that as a yes?"

Sumia nodded quickly. "Take it from me, that was a yes!"

They laughed again, and Frederick gave Cordelia a slight shake, trying to wake her.

Just outside the tent, Xia slipped away as quietly as she could, before dissolving into laughter.

* * *

Chrom was twenty-one when he got married.

He was Exalt, and the people were looking at him to take a queen. His sister was already engaged, after all, despite her youth, and many of the Shepards were getting married as well.

True to their agreement, Chrom had spent the past months with Cordelia—getting to know her, helping her with anything she needed, gently courting her throughout the winter. Frederick had done much the same with Sumia, though most of their time together was spent cleaning up Sumia's various messes and mishaps.

And one sunny day in June, when he and a few of the Shepards were in south Ylisse after clearing out a bandit stronghold, he offered her a ring and proposed. She nearly fainted again, but recovered and accepted heartily. Lissa was amongst the most delighted, mainly because she got to plan a wedding, albeit with Xia's help.

The wedding took place on a beautiful day in mid-July. Frederick was the best man, and Sumia and Lissa took the places of bridesmaids. Xia did most of the heavy lifting, so to speak, in the planning department—her position in the ceremony was 'best woman', as invented by Chrom, and required her to help start off the dancing later and make sure nobody screwed anything up—a job she took very, very seriously.

Chrom considered Cordelia his closest friend beside Frederick, and not particularly as a romantic partner—they had agreed on that long beforehand, of course—but even he was stunned when he saw her walk down the aisle. Dressed in a white gown of the purest silk, with long flowing sleeves that hung off her shoulders and light pink roses in her hands and wreathed about her hair, a dark red cascade down her back and shoulders, Cordelia had never looked more beautiful.

She stepped up to his side, and he took her hand gently in his. "You look amazing," he whispered as he pushed her veil back, and she blushed.

Vows were exchanged, rings were put on, and then it was done. Chrom was slightly surprised at how fast it seemed to be over, but he went with it—and when told to kiss the bride, the first kiss they'd actually shared, he went for that with relish as well.

For a moment, he could see why Sumia loved her so.

Sumia caught the bouquet when Cordelia tossed it. Lissa was somewhat jealous, but she made up for it later by sneaking off with Gaius. After they came back to the party, slightly flustered and with Lissa's hair in a muss, Chrom took the time to drag the orange-haired rogue to the side and threaten to destroy his candy horde if he didn't make her happy. Gaius took him quite literally—he danced with Lissa the whole night, and Chrom thought his sister had never been happier.

The newlyweds took the first dance, of course, but Xia followed them closely in the second, with Olivia at her side in a dress that matched her eyes, and they took the floor by storm.

Eventually everyone went to bed. Chrom was understandably nervous, but Frederick sent him off with a quick kiss of reassurance, and he felt much better.

x-x

Two months later found everyone together at a wedding again. This time, it was Frederick and Sumia's, and while it wasn't as grand an affair as the wedding of the Exalt, attended only by the Shepards and family (even Frederick's mother was there, though she was getting on and hadn't left her home in five years), it was just as happy. The girls were absolutely radiant, but Chrom only had eyes for Frederick, that day. He thought the knight had never been more handsome, and it was all he could do not to give him a kiss himself.

Lissa caught the bouquet, to her delight. Gaius took the opportunity to offer her a ring and a proposal, and she looked on the verge of fainting from sheer happiness.

Later that night, during the dancing, Cordelia pulled Chrom out during a slow dance and leaned closer to him than usual.

"I wasn't sure who to talk to about this..." she murmured nervously, her fingers slipping slightly in his due to sweat. "I thought of telling Sumia, but..."

He patted her lightly. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

"Well..." She smiled faintly. "...I-I'm pregnant."

Chrom leaned back to meet her eyes, the shock evident on his face. "You're...you're sure?"

She nodded. "I-I've been sick in the mornings, a-and...oh...I hope you're n-not upset..."

He abruptly laughed out loud, drawing the stares of everyone around. "That's...that's amazing!" he said happily, ignoring them. "This is amazing!"

In defiance of everyone else's bewilderment, he impulsively picked Cordelia up and spun her around. She shrieked slightly in surprise, then laughed as he set her down again and gave her a kiss.

"My lord?" Frederick asked in confusion, just as Sumia asked; "Is everything okay? What's so amazing?"

Cordelia flushed, so Chrom just said "I'm going to be a dad." Then, as everyone either cheered or gasped in surprise, he blinked. "I'm...going to be a dad," he repeated. "Oh, gods. I'm going to be a _dad!_"

Sumia shrieked in joy and flung herself onto Cordelia. "Ohmigosh!" she cried. "OhmiGOSH! Why didn't you tell me?! That's fantastic! Oh, wow! How long? Are you feeling alright? Should you sit down? Need a drink? Are you craving anything? Because I can go get you something if you are—"

"Calm down!" Cordelia cried, laughing, caught up in the excitement. "I-I'm fine, I really am!"

Then Lissa showed up, then the other girls, and then everyone was crowding around talking with everyone else and it all became a bit confusing. Chrom took the opportunity to give Frederick a brief hug.

"This was the whole point, right?" he whispered. "Have I been doing alright?"

"Quite fine, my lord," Frederick replied, in an equally quiet tone, with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Chrom and Cordelia's daughter was born on April 20th of the following year. The new princess had fuzzy hair the color of her father's, and her left eye shimmered with the Brand of the Exalt. They named her Lucina, and Sumia's doting on her was second only to her mother's. Chrom was content to let them fuss over her while he spent time with Frederick.

"I know we came up with this plan with the idea that we would get to be together more," Chrom commented to his knight one evening, as they stood together looking out at a peaceful lake, "but I feel like I spend more time with Cordelia, especially recently...I feel kinda bad about it. Like I'm leaving you out."

"She is your wife," Frederick said reasonably. "And she just bore your child. Of course you would care for her."

Chrom nodded. "...But she's still second to you," he added after a moment.

"Of course," Frederick agreed, with a faint smile. "It didn't even need to be said."

"But I said it anyway." Chrom leaned over and kissed Frederick on the mouth, gently, his hand sliding down to the brunette's.

Frederick kissed back, entwining his fingers with Chrom's, and slid his other hand around to the Exalt's waist. He took a step back, Chrom moved with him, and for a moment they were dancing.

"I love you," Chrom murmured. "I don't say that nearly enough, but I do."

"I know," Frederick replied softly. "And I love you, too. I will love you forever. I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

Frederick smiled. "Cross my heart."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Man, it's been awhile since I wrote anything...  
_

_Anyway, this is my first time writing for this lovely couple~ Aren't they cute? :D  
Actually, this is my first time writing for Fire Emblem: Awakening at all. Gods, I love that game so much!  
Xia is my fifth Avatar, in fact. Her stats are; Build 1, Face 3, Hair 5, Hair Color 4, Voice 1. The idea for the marriages of convenience in this fanfic (Chrom x Cordelia and Frederick x Sumia) were around first, but my second option would've been Chrom x Xia and Frederick x Olivia...Chrom/Avatar is still my second favorite Chrom pairing. THEY'RE SO LOVELY~~ and their family is just so PERFECT~~ XD  
And I love Cordelia x Sumia soo much :D And Chrom x Cordelia is my fourth favorite Chrom pairing, right after Chrom x Olivia...:) If you want to be 'canon', though, you could always say Chrom married Sumia and Frederick married Cordelia. But I don't particularly like Chrom x Sumia...^^;_

_Reviews are much appreciated~ Thank you for reading!_

_~DarkieDucessa_


End file.
